How Dean Got Out of Hell
by DBZ123
Summary: This is a one shot. The story is set between Seasons three and four of Supernatural, and during the Hell Verse movie for Bleach. While Ichgio, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu are running out of Hell, they encounter Meg. Several Demons surround the group and they have to fight them. Alastair captures them and puts their cells next to Dean Winchester.


How Dean Got Out of Hell

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia were running to get out of Hell when they heard horrible screams coming nearby. Ichigo looked in the direction it was coming from and saw several chains gripping a man together. A person stood in front of the guy with a knife and looked to be enjoying his job. He looked over at Rukia.

"I've never felt such power before. Do you know who this is?"

"We need to get the Hell out of here. His name is Alastair. He's one of the most powerful Demons in Hell. Most captains couldn't defeat him." Rukia then grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "You can't save everyone here. These people came here for a reason. You need to remember that."

"I know. It just sucks seeing people getting tortured like this."

"We need to get going. We don't know what other monsters are down here", Uryu said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

As Ichigo and the others began jumping, they could still hear the sound of the person screaming.

"Sammy! I need to get out of here! Someone help me!"

Ichigo heard the Demon laugh wickedly. "Dean, you're not getting out of here today. You're going to get your lesson in human anatomy. Have you ever heard the song where bones connect to other bones? It's one of my favorite songs. It really annoys me though. Let's see if the ankle bone can be connected to the hip bone."

Ichigo tried focusing his mind on getting back home. The screams were hard to block out. With each scream the Demon laughed louder and louder. Out of the corner of his eye several black columns of smoke appeared. One by one humans formed from them. Ichigo counted six of them in total. One by one they closed their eyes and opened them again. Black eyes now filled their place.

"That's disgusting", Renji said.

"No kidding. Just when I thought we were going to make it out of here."

"No time for complaining boys. Let's just deal with them and then get out of here", Rukia said.

One of the girls who spoke had black hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a black jacket.

"Well, I see that we have visitors. How are you doing this wonderful evening?"

"Who the Hell are you?"

"My name is Meg. And who are you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. You'd better let us out of here or we're going to force you to let us out."

"I would like to see you force me. I think that would be very enjoyable." She then looked at the Demons surrounding her. "Kill them, but keep the spiky haired kid alive. I think I will have some fun with him."

The girl stepped back as Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Rukia all took on their opponents. Ichigo had to take on two opponents. He then began attacking the Demons and both of them vanished into thin air.

"Just like a flash step. Two can play that game."

Ichigo began using his flash step. He could now see the Demons as they were attacking him. His opponents were extremely strong, but he didn't think they were anything he couldn't handle. One of them threw a punch and he went flying through the air. He soon regained his footing.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The red blast of light hit the Demon and his opponent was killed from the blast. He used another Getsuga Ttenshou on the other monster and killed it as well. He glanced over at his friends who were still fighting. Renji had just killed his opponent. Rukia and Uryu were fighting as well, but looked like they were winning the fight. After a few minutes all of the Demons were dead. Ichigo looked at Meg and was surprised to see her smile.

"Nice work. Don't you notice that it's a little quieter around here? Alastair has taken a break from torturing Dean Winchester and is coming over here."

Rukia looked at him with a look of fear on her face, "We have to go, now."

Alastair had now appeared next to Meg and was holding his right hand up. Ichigo noticed that he couldn't move. He looked at the others and saw that they couldn't move as well. This must be some kind of telekinesis he thought.

"I thought you were getting bored having fun with Dean. I brought you a few more toys to play with."

"Indeed you have. They have very high spirit energy. I will enjoy them very much. I'm barely holding them all with my telekinesis." He glanced over at Dean. "I'm sure I can create a few new spaces over there."

One by one Ichigio noticed several chains engulfing him and his friends. They were dragged next to Dean Winchester. No matter how much they tried to escape it was useless. Dean had now began talking to them.

"I see that Hell has had some good business this year. What are you guys in here for?"

"We were just about to leave when those bastards trapped us. How about you?"

"Sold my soul to the Devil. Just trying to bring my brother back from the grave. You know, the whole crossroads deal thing."

"Never heard of it."

Dean now glanced over at Rukia. "So, how are you doing?"

"Just perfect."

"Maybe if we get out of here we can grab a bite to eat."

"Keep dreaming."

Ichigo sat there waiting for what seemed like hours. The guy next to him kept singing Wanted Dead or Alive. He had never heard of the song, but now he never wanted to listen to it again. When he thought all hope was lost a bright light appeared from the top of Hell. Two bright lights appeared next to the first one. One by one they stopped in front of them and began breaking their chains.

A man in a trench coat was breaking Ichigo's chains free.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"My name is Castiel. We don't have much time. This place will be swarming with those abominations."

"What are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"You mean God exists?"

"Of course he does. You're a Soul Reaper. This shouldn't be hard for you to understand."

A surge of pain went through his body as the chains were broken. He looked at all of his friends and noticed that they were fine. Castiel then went over to Dean and broke his chains off as well. The angel caught Dean as he passed out and began falling.

"What's happening to him?"

"You have high spiritual pressure. You're able to withstand this place much better than he can. You need to go, now."

Just then, several more Demons surrounded them.

Castiel shouted, "Close your eyes!"  
A white light appeared from him and began to destroy all of the Demons surrounding them. Several more Demons had now appeared and Castiel had now vanished along with the other angels.

"I wonder where they went", Uryu asked.

"Beats me", Renji said. "I'm just glad that we're free."

Several more Demons had now appeared in front of them. They all began using their skikai attacks and Uryu used his bow. All of the Demons had now been killed and they began running out of Hell. A small hole was closing through the gates of Hell. One by one they barely managed to escape getting out.


End file.
